I got a watch with...12 ALIENS!
Plot A Twelve year old Girl finds a watch with her friend inside a round black object at a newly created Valley. But little did she know, there are 12 creatures inside this package and...What can be said for a girl who loves the ocean with a chore of meeting different bad guys using the device? Synopsis —Outer Space—The view goes to a small, yet black and blue spaceship a few feet away from another that contains the same device as it. An Unknown alien comes over to the black curled turtle object with a expression of doubt and worry. Yat-Om: Worrying about the device, Zaz? Zaz is a Vulpimancer that has gills and a sea ocean resemblance, he even has a fin on his forehead like a shark and feet able to become fins too. Zaz turns from the device. Zaz: ''*nods* Yat-Om is a Opticoid, they are protecting the second device because it is a extra one in case the other is lost or destroyed. Yat-Om turns back to the view. ''Yat-Om: You don't need to worry, we have every weapon possible to protect ourselves. Then a larger ship looms over the second smaller ship. Zaz's starts growling deeply as he sensed the presence.A Hologram appears on their monnitor. Xylene: Need help with that ship? Yat-Om turns his head towards Zaz's direction. Zaz looks at him and gives a nod. But he is more in a defense position than a not fighting position. Yat-Om: No,just go. we'll handle it ourselves and if we don't succeed...The Pod will be sent away. Xylene nods. Xylene: If you know any humans on Earth, just send the pod there. The screen flickers. Then it goes off. The first ship blasts away, leaving the extra one in the dust beneath the Larger and evil appealing galactic ship. Yat-Om gets up from his seat. Yat-Om: ''We won't let the device fall into the wrong hands. Zaz nods, He goes to the door at the door at the left hand side. Yat-Om comes to the door way. ''Yat-Om: Tailiz isn't going to give up so easily, you know what to do. The view goes outside, where the scene is typical for several minutes until explosions begin appearing at different parts of the ship. The Alien, Tailiz, is a hybrid of Pryonite and Galvic Mechamorph with the body of the fire type and upgrade volcanic shoulders at different parts. Tailiz slams his fists on the arm. Tailiz: ''GET. THOSE.EYE DUO,OUT! His minions being extract shorter replica's of himself are busy pushing them back and heading to the ship for the Pod. There are red sirens going off as their ship is shooting at his. ''Minion 1: Master, we are being hit! Tailiz: ''I KNOW! Shoot it down. ''Minion ''1: S-s--sh-- ''Tailiz: ''*cackles* I can always wait for another one, put up the shields! A Blue field grew emitts around the larger ship for protection from the blast, then a red laser blasts at the smaller ship and destroys it . Tailiz leans back. He can wait another thousand years for the next device and get the object without a fight in space. But he didn't notice the small pod launch from the remains shortly after the explosion sending half the ship towards a planets direction. ---- scene end--------------------------------- '''RING RING RING RING RING RING! Kids ran out through the school doors with cheers and sounds of laughter because summer vacation has finally arrived. Shortly after, two girls come walking wearing bookbags. The first one is Cassie W. Bennys. The Second one is her Friend Anna. '''''Cassie: I have been looking forward to this for sooo long! Anna: Me too! I am more excited for the monuments we'll see. Cassie laughs. A group of boys push the girls aside as the stampede from the school,a few of the boys turned around towards The girls direction at the bottom of the stairs. The one thing they all have on their face is a big smirk. Chanler: ''See you next year, '''Case. ''Jill: ''Hahahaha, You were named after cases! Cassie's face becomes ominously red. '''''Cassie: My name is C-A-S-S-I-E! Anna is holding her back. Anna: Cassie, he only wants to get your attention! Cassie: ''well, he's about to get a piece of my hand! Cassie breaks Anna's grip and hurls over into a big fight, only dirt surrounds them so nothing is able to be seen except The friend to reach her hand in the cloud and drag her away via the collar. The Girl is really ticked. ''Cassie: ''I.am.CASSIE! ''Anna: *''sighs* Everyone knows. Then a big rusty truck parks beside the school, both girls turned their heads at the said vehicles direction. They run toward the vehicle gladly as if its a ticket to a great concert or a space saucer cloated in a hologram. ''Cassie&Anna: ''Stallion! Cassie open the right truck door and gets inside followed by Anna, all their stuff is packed at the back held via straps. At the wheel is a man in his late forties with a straw hat and brown hair starting to turn gray. ''Uncle Stallion: Who wants Groyd Park ''as our first stop? 'Both Girls:' We do! 'Uncle Stallion:' Buckle up girls, we are going to Groyd Park!'' The girls buckled their seatbelts. The truck goes off from the school as kids get on the bus and parents picking up their waiting Children. However a lot of those boys and the girl gape at the rare truck that has a lot of unique designs . Cassie: ''Byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeee! (waves at the kids) ---- Scene end------------------------------------------------------------- Two hours later-Festival Groyd Park- Cassie is leaning on the wall and so happens to be looking up at the sky, wondering when new exciting events could happen into making their summer vacation beyond their everyday definition of typical sight-seeing. ''Cassie: ''I wish my summer had some science fiction in it. She saw a heated fireball break through the sky,her eyes watches it fall far from the forest but into presumably a valley. Cassie concludes its junk from space. ''Anna: ''*comes out* Science fiction in summer? ''Cassie: ''It's only a wish, besides, I made it upon a falling star. Anna is shocked. ''Anna: In broad daylight? Cassie: ''Yes, but far in the forest. 'Anna: 'DISCOVERY TIME! Anna takes her friend's hand , she runs off into the woods and runs past Cassie's uncle who is having a chat with a lady in her thirty's walking her dog. Cassie makes a comment to her uncle and ends it using a sing-along muse. 'Cassie: 'We'll be right back Uncle Stallion,safe and soooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuunndddd! The two girls run through the forest until they reach a newly created Valley that has rocky steep sides and debris scattered everywhere. Anna stops to investigate rusty metal remaining. 'Anna: 'Alien material....Cassie, I think your wish just came true. Cassie is leaning over a round turtle-like ball on the edge of a crater like ditch. 'Anna:*turn away holding the piece of metal* Cassie? Cassie slips into hole. ''Cassie: Woah! *stands back up* I'm okay! Anna dusts off the scrap metal as the container opens at Cassie's presence. Inside is a Alien appealing Watch being black and aqua blue. Being extremely curious and intrigued,Cassie reaches her hand out to the object. The watch latches itself on her left wrist. ''Cassie: ''EEEK! *shaking her hand* Get it off! get it Off!* While shaking her hand The top of the watch pops up showing the shape of a teardrop and a shadow of some dog-like alien. Cassie: '''Wooahh...Now that's one of a kind.*pushes the top down * *Cassie is transformed into a dog without eyes,it is almost a striking resemblance to a shark combined with a German Shepard* ''Anna: ''*comes upon hearing her friends shouting**Saw a sea dog with a watch on it's shoulder instead of Cassie* Eeek! *runs away* SHARK DOG! ''(Shark Dog): 'I like that name...Shark Dog for this alien! ''*continues chasing after Anna and tries to speak**But she can't * ''Why is everything so...Blue? Shark dog launges at Anna and pins her to the ground, then does the unthinkable: Licking at the girl's face. Anna laughs,pushing it off. Anna:'' Is that what I think it is?...*Touches the button to get struck by a small joint of electricity* Owch! ''(Shark Dog): now, '' I know what a Mole rat feels without sight.'' Anna:'' Mole rats don't have sight?'' *Scratches head**picking up the thoughts* Oh wait, I just gained the ability to hear you speak! '(Shark Dog):'' In my world, they don't. Thats creazy '' Anna: Same old word, Creazy...But h-h-h-hh--how did you become a Dog Shark? (Shark Dog): *'shows her watch* ''The Watch did it. ''Anna: Alien-- '(Shark Dog): Wrist latching item. Anna's jaw dropped, she regains her motor skills a few minutes later. Anna: *''looks at the Watch* Hm...Where have I seen that sign before... ''(Shark Dog): Everywhere, from dogs to tears* *Cassie notices the scrap metal* That says 'Protectors of The O..." Anna: I don't know how you can possibly read it, but is there such thing as 'Protectors of The O.."?'' ''(Shark Dog): Maybe, this thing exists. Should we show it to Stalliion? Anna: Yes! They left the site with Anna riding on Cassie's back, but unknowingly behind the Pod is two replicate minions regaining their body parts from hooking onto the item and another one is hibernating in a larger circle from behind the smaller minions. ---- Scene End----------------------------------- Uncle Stallion is having a drink of fruitjuice with the same lady when Anna arrived, this lead the lady to abruptly leave him. Stallion: What the heck! Did she leave because of you? Anna: I think so, but I am not judgmental. Stallion: Go figure...So where's Cassie? Anna: ''Thats why I came here. *leads Stallion to the forest and stops at the path where Cassie's blue watch glows in the dark* She's a...Hm...I think what we call 'Monster' temporary. *Shark Dog comes beside her,standing on back feet* ''Stallion: *Serious* No, she's an Alien *Beeping noises are heard**Then in blue light Cassie is back to her human self.* Cassie: How do you know? *Folds arms* Anna: ''*Suspicous* ''Stallion: It's a given, haven't you seen Syfy movies? Cassie: ''Apparently no...The watch is-- ''Anna: Red! Stallion: Good observation girls, now you won't use it for some time. Cassiel,I highly recommend you to not mess with it. The center and tubes are a gentle crayon red, the girls look back to each other as they are both clueless. Cassie spends the rest of the hour messing with the Watch outside the truck at a picnic table. The Watch turns blue again. Anna: ''Maybe you shouldn't mess with it. ''Cassie: Hm....*turns the watch to see another dark figure* Hm...What should be my new quote when I slam the watch? Anna: Time for trouble. *laughs* Cassie: Double the trouble! *Laughs with her* I'm serious. I need something to say. Anna: ''*Gulps down a sandwich* Your the worriest person who I know in the entire world ''Cassie: Hm....Something with the word Ocean. *walks to the back of the park building* Anna: ''*follows her**This calls for ocean animals *says this sarcastically* ''Cassie: Oooohhh Thanks! *a wide grin is on her face* Ocean animal testing! *slams the lid after selecting the alien* *skin becomes rocky and icy**eyes become oval soon connected to cracks**clothing is replaced by frozen ice and a black belt with the Omnidewtrix at the middle**The molten rock bares resemblance to ancient designs* I'll call this...Corefreeze! Anna: ''*Jaw drops* ''(Corefeeze):''Lets see what this girl can do. *holds hands into fists**focuses on anything she can think of**A long thin icy pole is inside her grasp* I can make stuff! *reaches hand at the forest and sent out a big icicle* '''Anna: '''That can hurt a Animal! ''(Corefeeze):''No biggy, they'll survive. They all do. So did the dogs from the movie! ''Anna: ''that was a movie*looks up at her**arms crossed* ''(Corefeeze): so did the men who climbed the big mountain. Anna: Ok, that was not a movie. Then big black and green balls with flames penetrating from them shot at Corefreezee, who ducked from the attempt while holding Anna. Anna is dumbfounded as shorter strange creatures come out the forest as one has the icicle stuck in their arm. Anna: I never seen anything-- (Corefeeze): ''Like this before! The creatures shot out more balls at her direction. But the two buddies flee at a wrong time because drivers who parked there had stopped to see Corefreeze. Corefreeze halted and looked at them. ''(Corefeeze):''Boo. Several of the cars drove away while other people didn't know there was a alien until coming out as the chasing minions go after Corefreeze. Corefreeze has dropped Anna to the ground. Stallion came back with the same lady from inside to see aliens. ''Stallion: What did she do now? Platneniu: *raises eyebrow at him* She? Stallion: *looks at Platneniu* You really aren't an artist as you said. Platneniu: I just can't see the difference! Corefreeze is thrown back and lands on a empty car, but the blast from the minions had hit the Omnidewtrix so hard it reverted her into another alien. This alien is tall,rocky with two lava frozen spikes pointing from the back and blue tubes showing bubbles floating inside connected to her sides. (Lavathrend):''Lavathrend! *looks at her large and soft tipped hands*This.is.getting,sooo good! ''Anna: Cas—I mean Alien whatever you are,get rid of your mess! Lavathrend looks at the creatures, then she tilts her head while humming via inspecting the creatures which are shooting at her. The Minion shoots at her. Lavathrend holds both hands to protect herself and reflects the attack back to the creatures. Minion 2 is sent landing on a tree trunk. The First minion picks up a car with a child inside. Anna saw the child hitting the window. Anna: ''Hey whatever you are! *points to the car*there's a child inside. ''(Lavathrend):*looks up**see's the child* Mess with somebody your own size, punk. Minion 1: ''*throws the car at her* ''(Lavathrend): * catches the car using her hands**puts the car on the grass* Don't be afraid of the good guys. The frightened kid nods while shaking. (Lavathrend):*turns attention back to the creature)*creates a large bat**swings the bat at the creature**sends the creature flying into oblivion* Annnddd, it'a strike, he's out! *acts a baseball refferre* Beep Bep Beep beep ''' ''Lavathrend: *Runs into the forest from sight so people won't see her time out into human form* ---- Scene end-------------------------------------- ~~The next day~ Stallion is putting the girls suitcases into the trucks back ,while Anna is sucking a Popsicle as she sits in the middle as she has her seatbelt buckled. She notices Cassie isn't there in broad daylight. She turns her head to the left . '''''Anna: Where's Cassie? SpeedGate: *halts to the door* Here! *times out* Anna: ''What did you do? ''Cassie: I left the group in mistaken identity crazy matter crises. The girls laugh as supposed the larger minion slips into the fuel tank without being seen by Uncle Stallion. Stallion gets into the truck after closing the back door and strapping the cases to the bed. He starts the truck. ''Stallion: ''So, whats the speeding Ostrich clawed-bluegill creature named? ''Cassie: ''*after she stops laughing*Speedgate! Major Events *Cassie finds the watch. *This marks the debut of Tailiz,SpeedGate,Dog Shark,Lavathrend,and Corefreeze. *Uncle Stallion takes Cassie and Anna in his truck for summer vacation. (Both families agreed for him to take the girls since they will be busy) Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres Category:Cassie 12 OS Episode